IM with the Flock And Others
by Winged Werepire Girl99
Summary: An IM with the Flock! OH MY WINGS!It can't be! This is an IM with the Flock and Others... PLEASE R&R! Rated K for future chapters!


**A/N This is my first fanfic! so please be nice!**

_**IM with the Flock**_

Chapter 1...

**~USERNAMES YOU NEED TO KNOW!~**

Max ~ ImtheLeader1

Fang ~ I3black

Iggy ~ Blue-eyed-blind-guy

Gazzy ~ Stinker99

Nudge ~ Iliketalking101

Angel ~ SweetInnocence

Total ~ Dramatic_Dog87

Ella ~ Maxismysister

ImtheLeader1 has logged in  
I3black has logged in  
Blue-eyed-blind-guy has logged in

ImtheLeader1: Hey Guys!  
I3black/Blue-eyed-blind-guy: Hi...  
ImtheLeader1: What's up?  
I3black: Nothing!  
ImtheLeader1: Are you sure???....  
Iliketalking101 has logged in

Iliketalking101: Hi!!!!!!  
Everyone: Hi Nudge...  
Iliketalking101: Ummmm....IM HYPER!!!!!!  
Everyone: Ok then....  
Blue-eyed-blind-guy: Im bored.. Bye Guys  
I3black: Same cya!  
I3black has logged off  
Blue-eyed-blind-guy has logged off  
SweetInnocence has logged in  
ImtheLeader1: Hi Sweetie!  
SweetInnocence: Hi Max!  
SweetInnocenCe: Max im bored!  
Iliketalking101: Me too  
ImtheLeader1: What do you girls wanna do?  
SweetInnocence: We should change the guys U/N's!  
Iliketalking101: Ya!  
Imtheleader101: OK Fine! Ill take Iggy and Total!  
SweetInnocence: Ill take Gazzy!  
Iliketalking101: Then I guess I get Fang! YAY!!!!!  
Everyone except Nudge: Uh-Oh....  
ImtheLeader1 has set status to "BRB"  
SweetInnocence has set status to MWAHAHA!!! BRB  
Iliketalking101 has set status to Away, call again l8r!

SweetInnocence: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ImtheLeader1: Ummm Angel... Do I wanna know..?  
SweetInnocence: No probably not!  
Iliketalking101: Ok Im done!

IminLOVEwithMax! has logged in  
I-LOVE-TOTAL! Has logged  
Ismell-likeflowers has logged in  
ITDOESNTLIKEU!!!! Has logged in

IminLOVEwithMax!: WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?!?  
Ismell-likeflowers: Who did this to our U/N's???!?!?!?!?  
ITDOESNTLIKEU!!!!: ........efhg;ljhuogaheaop  
I-LOVE-TOTAL!: why does the dog have an IM account!?!?!?  
SweetInnocence: I dont know!But he wanted one...!  
Maxismysister: WHOA! Guys what happend to ur U/N's!?!?!?!?!?  
Guys: WE DONT KNOW!!!!!!  
Girls except for Ella: WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!!!!  
Guys: Ya......... sure... .  
All girls have logged off

IminLOVEwithMax!: OK we have to fix this!!!!!  
Ismell-likeflowers: We have to do something!!!!  
I-LOVE-TOTAL!: Why not just get revenge? Why not change theirs?  
IminLOVEwithMax!: Why didnt I think of that???

SweetInnocence has logged in secretely

Ismell-likeflowers: Fang! I cant take this anymore!!!!!!!!  
IminLOVEwithMax!: I know Gazzy...  
I-LOVE-TOTAL!:oK IM GETTING REVENGE NOW!!!!!!!!  
IminLOVEwithMax: But Ig... u cant see....  
I-LOVE-TOTAL!: GAZZY HELP ME!!!!!  
IminLOVEwithMax!: Ok... Ig/Gazzy u guys take Nudge and Angel  
Iggy/Gazzy: OK Fang!  
IminLOVEwithMax!: OK soo that leaves me with Max..  
I-LOVE-TOTAL!:But what about Ella??!??  
IminLOVEwithMax!: I dont think she did anything...But we'll change hers anyway...  
IminLOVEwithMax!: Ok Guys! Its go time!  
IminLOVEwithMax! has set status to Sweet Revenge and has logged off  
I-LOVE-TOTAL!has set status to GRRRRRR!!! and has logged off  
Ismell-likeflowers has set status to Meanies! and has logged off  
ITDOESNTLIKEU!!!! has set status to... Imma a dog D= and has logged off

SweetInnocence has become visible  
ImtheLeader1 has logged in  
Iliketalking101 has logged in  
Maxismysister has logged in

SweetInnocence: OMW!!!!!!(A/N OMW means.. OH MY WINGS!!!!!!)  
ImtheLeader1: What Angel!?!?!?!? What happened?!?!?

SweetInnocence: The guys are plotting against our prank!

ImtheLeader1: What do you mean???  
SweetInnocence: I mean that the guys are going to change OUR U/N'S!!!  
Iliketalking101: How do you know that Angel?!?!?  
SweetInnocence: I was spying on their chat! I signed in invisible!  
Nudge/Max: Ohhhhh OK!  
SweetInnocence: Well im gonna log off! Bye Nudge! Bye Max!  
Nudge/Max: Bye Angel!  
ImtheLeader1: Im leaving too! bye Nudge!  
Iliketalking101: same im leaving too! Bye Max!  
SweetInnocence has logged off  
ImtheLeader1 has logged off  
Iliketalking101 has logged off

Maxismysister: They left me all alone!!!! =(  
Maxismysister: Hello..? Anybody Online?????!??? =(  
Maxismysister has logged off

**A/N Please Review!!!!!!!  
**  
_**1-5 reviews.. Mini chats!  
6-10 revies... Normal sized chapter  
11-20 reviews... Long chat!**_


End file.
